Present methods of storing, shipping and routing small cylindrical parts through manufacturing operations often result in distortion of and damage to the parts. Axial lead electronic components such as resistors, capacitors and diodes are particularly susceptible to being broken or having their leads bent in the course of normal handling employing present methods.
The shortcomings of present component handling methods are particularly keenly felt by electronic component manufacturers. The latter typically produce a variety of shapes, sizes and grades of components which must be subjected to processing operations that are varied in scope. Storage and handling of the components between processing operations is often done in boxes containing the components in bulk. The bulk storage of the components often result in their becoming randomly aligned with respect to one another and intertwined to form haystack-like piles. This jumbling of parts not only necessitates the re-alignment of the parts into more nearly parallel relative orientation for succeeding manufacturing operations but also often results in bent leads or damaged components. Hence, interim rework operations are required to remove damaged parts, straighten those leads that are bent, and realign the parts into the parallel orientation and polarity sense required for succeeding manufacturing operations. The manufacturer using finished components in his products has handling problems similar to those just described. Although high-volume manufacturers employing automatic insertion equipment often receive axial lead components on tape reels, the small manufacturer or manufacturer building small quantities of assemblies cannot justify the cost of using automatic insertion equipment. Furthermore, the cost of tape-reel mounted components is usually higher than the cost of bulk parts. Also, removal of the parts from tape is an additional operation required before insertion of the parts, still further increasing the cost to the user of tape-reel mounted components. Finally, the adhesive used in the tape holding components has only a finite shelf life, after which it deteriorates and becomes ineffective in holding components.
The present invention overcomes the above described problems in handling cylindrical components, and in particular overcomes the problems associated with pure gravity-feed devices. The invention is well adapted to handling fragile glass or ceramic rods, tubes, wire products, spacers, screw stock and cigarettes, for example, in addition to the components previously described.